My atypical prince
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: Hace más de diez años, una niña solitaria se encontró una noche con un misterioso hombre dispuesto a rescatarla de su pesadilla *La secreta historia del origen de Thriller Bark*
1. La Princesa Fantasmal

Traigo aquí otro fanfic de One Piece! Esta vez es bastante "diferente", ya que no aparecen los Sombrero de Paja por ningún sitio XD (bueno, eso según se mire!)

En cierto modo, es una especie de reflexión personal tras acabar la saga de Thriller Bark. No sé si habré sido fiel a la forma de ser de todos los personajes, pero he intentado no desviarme de la serie en la medida de lo posible.

Incluyo además un par de flash-backs de cosecha propia, espero que me perdonéis el haberme tomado unas cuantas libertades con este tema... El pasado de los habitantes de Thriller Bark tiene bastante lagunas, así que he intentado "llenarlas" un poco, no sé qué tal me habrá quedado!

Espero que os guste!

* * *

_**My atypical prince**_

_Dicen que, en algún momento de sus vidas, todas las niñas sueñan_

_con ser princesas y encontrar a un príncipe guapo, alto y rubio que las venga a_

_rescatar de su monótona existencia a __lomos de un majestuoso corcel._

_Cierto es que muchas niñas quieren ser princesas... Pero los príncipes no tienen por_

_qué __ser siempre cómo una se los __imagina, a veces es necesario buscar entre_

_la multitud para encontrarlos en el lugar más insospechado._

**Capítulo I: La Princesa Fantasmal**

La lluvia golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas aquella noche. En los fríos pasillos del orfanato, sólo se escuchaban el constante repiqueteo del agua al caer y el tronar de los rayos. Ambos ruidos silenciaban el imperceptible llanto que resonaba en un corredor vagamente iluminado por la luz de la luna. Acurrucada en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, una niña lloraba desconsoladamente. Tenía el cabello largo y rosado y unos ojos grandes y redondos, ahora surcados de lágrimas.

Habían vuelto a darle de lado. Los demás niños la consideraban una especie de monstruo sólo por lo que era capaz de hacer. Se había prometido a sí misma no volver a perder los estribos de aquella forma, pero no pudo controlarse... Nadie la entendía.

Desde que había llegado al orfanato hacía unos años, había estado sola, sin amigos que la entendieran ni nadie a quien contarle las cosas. Se sentía terriblemente infeliz ahí. Sabía que un lugar como ese no podía ser su sitio, pero no tenía ninguno más al que acudir.

Siguió llorando, ya sin preocuparse de que alguien pudiera oírla. Le daba igual todo, nada podía ser peor que sentirse un horrible saco de los horrores, un monstruo incomprendido. Dentro de sí, guardaba la esperanza de ser rescatada de ese terrible lugar. Algún día aparecería alguien dispuesto a llevársela consigo y a darle una nueva vida con todo lo que echaba en falta en ese momento... Pero era perfectamente consciente de que ese tipo de cosas nunca ocurrían en la vida real, sólo en los cuentos que leía a veces antes de irse a dormir.

Entonces apareció él. La niña aun lloraba cuando se percató de que no estaba sola en el pasillo. Una enorme sombra se había alzado sobre ella. Levantó la cabeza asustada para ver quién se había interpuesto entre la luz de la luna ella. En ningún momento se hubiera imaginado encontrarse con lo que tenía delante. No era ninguno de los encargados del orfanato, ni siquiera algún niño trasnochador. Era un ser colosal que la miraba levemente inclinado para no tropezar con el techo. La niña estaba a punto de gritar de puro terror cuando de repente la sombra habló con una voz ronca y confiada.

-Tú debes de ser esa "Niña de los Fantasmas" de la que hablan por la zona –dijo el desconocido.

-S-sí... –fue todo lo que consiguió decir.

El hombre se acercó más a ella, dejando al descubierto una enorme sonrisa llena de colmillos. Era realmente grande, en todos los sentidos. Su cuello largo no se diferenciaba apenas de su cabeza, que ahora contemplaba a la chica con unos ojos terriblemente ojerosos. Tanto su pálido rostro como su cuello estaban surcados verticalmente por una espantosa cicatriz que acababa en su frente, justo donde comenzaba un cresta de cabellos rojizos como el fuego. Al fijarse mejor, a la niña le pareció distinguir algo similar a un par de puntiagudos cuernos que salían de los laterales de su frente. Nunca había estado tan asustada en la vida.

-Yo soy el "Hombre de la Sombras" –se presentó, acentuando aun más su sonrisa.

El extraño reparó entonces en que la niña estaba temblando, presa del pánico. Su sonrisa desapareció en el acto.

-No te asustes... –intentó tranquilizarla-. No te voy a hacer daño... Sólo quería conocerte.

La joven criatura no pareció conformarse con esas palabras, aun seguía con el miedo en el cuerpo. El pelirrojo, sabiéndolo, retrocedió un poco para no intimidar tanto a la niña. Esta pareció calmarse un poco al verse libre de la penetrante mirada del gigantón.

Dubitativo acerca de cómo debía afrontar la situación, el desconocido probó a hablar una vez más.

-Oye, no me tengas miedo... No soy el hombre del saco –declaró con un deje divertido al pronunciar esa última frase-. No tengo intención de secuestrar a ningún niño.

-¿No? –preguntó la niña.

-¡Claro que no! Yo no soy de esa clase de personas –el hombre se sentó cómo pudo, permaneciendo siempre en la penumbra para no asustar a su interlocutora-. Escucha, si he venido hasta aquí esta noche es por ti. ¡Pero no me malinterpretes! Sólo quería charlar.

La niña del pelo rosado había dejado de llorar al fin. Tal vez fuera por la impresión de encontrar a alguien interesado en hablar con ella, pero ya no se sentía tan nerviosa. El coloso que la contemplaba desde las sombras seguía produciéndole escalofríos, aunque no tanto como hacía un momento.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó la chica.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes esos fantasmas?

Por raro que pareciera, la niña nunca había pensado en ello... ¿Desde cuándo era un monstruo? No lo recordaba...

-Creo que desde siempre –respondió al fin casi en un murmullo.

El hombre pareció sonreír dentro de la oscuridad que lo envolvía.

-Dime, pequeña ¿alguna vez has sentido que, en alguna parte, alguien podía estar removiendo cielo y tierra en busca de alguien cómo tú?

-No... Nunca nadie quiso adoptarme. Los otros niños decían cosas horribles de mí a todos los que venían al orfanato –se lamentó la niña mirando hacia el suelo.

-No hablo de adoptarte, sino de darte la oportunidad de participar en algo con lo que nadie en esta casucha ha soñado jamás.

La chica oía con atención lo que decía el hombre.

-La oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida lo más lejos posible de este sitio; y quizá hasta de encontrar tu propia familia.

Inconscientemente, la niña despegó la espalda de la pared y se acercó más al desconocido.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, pequeña... Yo también llevo años tratando de buscar mi lugar en el mundo. Sé que es duro verse completamente sólo.

Durante unos instantes, el grandullón guardó silencio con gesto alicaído. Para entonces la niña ya estaba de pie ante él. Sonrió de nuevo e hizo ademán de levantarse.

-¿Por qué te interesan mis fantasmas? –preguntó de sopetón.

-Son justo lo que necesito para llevar a cabo un pequeño proyecto que tengo entre manos. Será mi forma de encontrar el hueco que me corresponde... Tú también podrías conseguirlo.

Por lo general, la pelirrosa sabía que no era buena idea fiarse de los desconocidos, pero había algo en aquel que le llamó la atención de forma extraña. No era por su aspecto, desde luego; tampoco su forma de hablar inspiraba confianza. Pero lo que decía... Algo dentro de ella le decía que ese hombre la entendía. Parecía increíble que ese enigmático personaje, aparecido en una noche de tormenta de un modo aun más enigmático, se hubiese ganado su confianza de aquella manera. No recordaba jamás haber hablado con nadie de ese modo.

Los dos permanecieron un rato mirándose en la penumbra. Al fin, ella habló.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-Sólo si tú aceptas, ya te he dicho que yo no secuestro niños –dijo con su sempiterna sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de ti? Aunque mis fantasmas te sean útiles, no dejo de ser un monstruo del que nadie querría hacerse cargo... –dijo la niña cabizbaja.

-Ah, si es por ser monstruos...

En ese momento, la niña notó como algo a su espalda se movía. Se giró de repente para contemplar como la sombra del hombre se despegaba lentamente de la pared y la contemplaba con los puntos vacíos que tenía por ojos. ¡Él también tenía su propio fantasma!

-... todos lo somos un poco –acabó al fin.

La sombra volvió a hundirse en la pared, soltando una insonora carcajada y aparentando ser una simple silueta sin vida.

-¿Qué me dices? –preguntó el hombre-. ¿Quieres darle una oportunidad a mi causa?

-------------

-Ha tardado mucho, amo –dijo con brusquedad un hombre mientras se ajustaba el turbante que llevaba en la cabeza.

-Quiso quedarse hablando un poco más –dijo un hombre enorme sonriendo de oreja a oreja. En sus brazos llevaba a una niña que dormía tranquilamente-. Fue bastante fácil tratar con ella.

El hombre del turbante chasqueó la lengua impaciente.

-Sigo sin entender para que quiere a esa cría teniéndome a mí... ¿No le basta un hombre invisible?

-Todo puede ser mejorado, Absalom, no lo olvides –dijo el hombre soltando una risotada.

-Pues yo no pienso mejorarme, estoy contento con cómo soy.

-Me alegro, pero nuestra familia sí que puede ser mejorada. Y pronto estaremos todos.

-Esto no es una familia, es un circo...

-Por cierto ¿traes el osito? –pregunto el hombre.

-¡Aquí tiene el maldito oso! –dijo tendiéndole un bulto de felpa de ojos saltones-. No me cabe en la cabeza que haya comprado eso para la niña, amo...

El grandullón se limitó a tomar el oso y a colocarlo en el brazo sobre el cual dormitaba la niña.

-No hay nada de malo en darle un regalo, creo que se lo ha ganado.

-Sí, "hay que ser muy valiente para adentrarse en lo desconocido" y todo eso –dijo el tal Absalom con mofa-. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Cuando quieras.

Los dos hombres se quedaron quietos unos instantes. Absalom miró hacia el bulto que respiraba dulcemente en los brazos de su amo.

-Si yo hubiera sido esa niña, no me hubiera ido con usted ni loco... O está realmente trastornada... o lo comprende mejor que nadie, quién sabe.

-Es todo un carácter, de eso no te quepa duda.

Absalom suspiró.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Me dijo que Perona.

-------------

_-...la "Princesa Fantasmal". ¿Y tú?_

_-Sólo encontrarás a seis más cómo yo en este mundo –rió-. Soy el "Rey de las Profundidades", Gecko Moria._


	2. Thriller Bark

**Capítulo II: Thriller Bark**

Habían pasado unos pocos años desde aquella lejana noche en la que Moria había "rescatado" a Perona del orfanato en el que vivía su solitaria vida. Le había dado todo cuanto ella le había pedido: juguetes, ropa, su propia habitación con todo lo que una niña podía desear... Incluso había puesto a su disposición a todo un batallón de zombies que el doctor Hogback había diseñado especialmente para ella. Al principio le chocó un poco todo el plan de Moria, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a oírle hablar de cadáveres reanimados. Recordaba la noche en la que fueron a buscar el doctor, un pobre diablo que también vivía una existencia solitaria y miserable a pesar de ser uno de los médicos más prestigiosos del mundo. Junto a él, se habían asentado en "Thriller Bark", el proyecto del que le habló Moria la noche en que la conoció. Un híbrido perfecto entre barco e isla, oculto entre las nieblas del Triangulo Florian.

Sí, su vida había cambiado drásticamente. Ahora, tanto tiempo después, su triste existencia como una niña más en el orfanato parecía casi olvidada. Había ganado tanto: una familia, un lugar la que llamar hogar... y sobre todo, la oportunidad de no sentirse una monstruosidad. En esos momentos, estaba sola en su habitación, sentada en la cama mientras admiraba su colección de peluches. Había sido una niña terriblemente egoísta, lo sabía; y Moria la había mimado demasiado dándole todo cuanto le apetecía. En cierto modo no había nada de malo en ello, Moria pertenecía a la famosa Facción de los Siete Mares, era uno de los siete piratas que habían pactado con el Gobierno. Gozaba de inmunidad y de la oportunidad de prosperar económicamente si colaboraba con el Gobierno cuando este lo requiriese. Por ello, podía permitirse mantener la enorme isla-barco y todo lo que había en ella... con algo de ayuda de las "contribuciones" de los barcos que capturaba de vez en cuando.

A pesar de todo ello, aquel día, Perona contemplaba los peluches entristecida. Hacía unos días, se había percatado de la ausencia de uno de ellos. No es que fuera el más vistoso o el más suave... la verdad es que tampoco era el más caro. Se llamaba Kumacy, y era un simple osito de felpa con los ojos saltones y lleno de remiendos. Pero sin embargo, la chica del pelo rosa guardaba un agradable recuerdo de ese saco de algodón. Recordaba como, años atrás, se había despertado tras su huída del orfanato para encontrarse con aquel enorme oso de peluche junto a ella. Moria se lo había comprado en señal de alianza, para que supiera que, siempre que estuviera dispuesta a ofrecer algo, recibiría mucho a cambio. Independientemente de ello, el simple hecho de recibir un regalo supuso mucho para Perona. Jamás nadie había tenido un detalle así con ella, por eso, a pesar de los cientos de peluche que fue recibiendo más adelante, siempre reservó un rincón especial en su habitación para Kumacy, que simbolizaba el fin de su antigua vida y el principio de la nueva.

Ahora, su ausencia la preocupaba un poco. ¿Quién podía habérselo llevado? Quizá un zombie confuso... Recordó haber estado empleando los poderes de su Fruta Espectral para inspeccionar toda la zona en busca del dichoso peluche. Pero ninguno de sus fantasmas encontró nada. Desilusionada, decidió esperar a ver si alguien daba con él por casualidad.

Con gesto desanimado, salió de su habitación directa hacia los tenebrosos jardines de Thriller Bark. Iba a ver a otro de los monstruos de abordo.

-------------

Los zombies-animales saludaban con respeto a Perona mientras pasaba entre ellos. No por nada eran sus subordinados, criaturas hechas a partir de trozos de animales para resultar lo más adorables posible. Hogback había hecho un buen trabajo con ellos. Al fin, al llegar a un claro entre los árboles, Pero encontró a quien buscaba.

-Absalom –llamó la joven.

El hombre del turbante se giró bruscamente y contempló a la chica con sus ojos felinos. En los últimos años, Perona había cambiado bastante; ya no era una niña sino una jovencita bastante mona. Pero no era comparable al cambio que había experimentado Absalom. Justo después de conocer al doctor, este y el joven del turbante habían estado hablando acerca de "implantes especiales" para potenciar características físicas. Por lo visto, Abasalom deseaba secretamente perfeccionarse, y vio en Hogback la oportunidad de conseguirlo. Así, tras una dura intervención, Absalom se había convertido en una especie de híbrido entre distintos tipos de animales a cada cual más feroz. Pero sin duda lo que más resaltaba del cambio era su cara de león, la única de las características que se notaba a simple vista. Perona estaba tan acostumbrada a ese aspecto que había olvidado completamente la cara que tenía cuando lo conoció.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con la misma voz brusca de siempre-. Estoy de mal humor, hoy tampoco había tías buenas en la tripulación que capturamos...

-Eres un pervertido... –le reprochó la chica con cierto asco.

-Ya soy muy viejo para cambiar, me gustan las chicas con una buena d...

-¡Vale! Ya lo he captado, no tienes por qué entrar en detalles –le cortó Perona-. Quería saber si has visto al oso.

-¿Al oso? –Absalom se rascó la cabeza pensativo-. ¿Qué oso?

-¡A Kumacy! El oso de me regaló el amo...

-¡Ah, ese oso! Pues ni puñetera idea, así que largo.

-Tan simpático como siempre...

-Algún día encontraré a la chica de mis sueños y ya verás si estoy simpático o no –declaró el hombre-león mientras se relamía el hocico con su lengua rosácea-. Entre tanto, esto es lo que hay.

-A ti te debió pasar algo, no es normal que haya tipos tan obsesionados con el sexo... –Perona lo miró con gesto inquisitivo.

Absalom se limitó a desviar la mirada. Desde donde estaba podía atisbar todo el horizonte sin dificultad... O hubiera podido de no ser por la niebla.

-Esta maldita niebla cada día está más espesa... Dentro de poco los ojos de gato no me servirán ni para ver de día.

- No exageres...

El hombre del turbante suspiró. Vio como la chica abría el parasol que llevaba consigo y se marchaba sin siquiera despedirse.

"Criaja malcriada... Dónde quedarán los modales", pensó sin demasiado interés. En su cabeza seguía resonando la misma frase: "A ti te debió pasar algo".

-Y una mierda; a mí no me pasó nada. Sólo me gustan las chicas bien formadas... ¿Acaso eso es un crimen? –dijo para sí, y acto seguido desapareció completamente gracias a su Fruta Invisibilizadora.

-------------

_En una pequeña isla, un niño miraba excitado unas revistas. Estaba sólo en mitad del campo, sentado sobre un tronco en una zona por la que no solía pasar nadie. Pensó en lo que diría su madre si lo pillaba de esa manera..._

"_¿Otra vez babeando con esas guarradas? Ay, Absalom... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"._

_Esa no entendía a los hombres... Desde luego._

_El chico se ajustó el pasamontañas que llevaba puesto por si alguien lo veía y lo reconocía. A sus quince años ya tenía fama de pervertido y no quería que encima hubiera pruebas de ello. Suspirando, cerró la revista, se la guardó en una mochila y se encaminó hacia el pueblo. _

_No podía evitarlo... ¡Le gustaban las mujeres! Cualquier adolescente sano le hubiera dado la razón. Mientras caminada pensando en sus cosas, reparó en un extraño objeto redondeado que había tirado en el sendero. Parecía una especie de naranja blanquecina y llena de surcos en su superficie. La tomó con curiosidad y descubrió que estaba hambriento._

"_Menos da una piedra", pensó y le pegó un mordisco._

_Desde ese día, más de una joven pueblerina tuvo la sensación de estar siendo observada por unos ojos invisibles mientras se bañaba..._

-------------

-¿Qué tal va todo, doctor? –preguntó un sorprendentemente bonachón Gecko Moria.

-Vamos bien, vamos bien... Lo que necesito es un poco más de tejido orgánico para completar la parte de la cabeza y estará listo para mañana por la noche.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó Moria con una carcajada-. Estoy deseando ver cómo acaba esto.

-¿Acaso no soy un genio? –rió el doctor.

Era un hombre rechoncho, bajo pero de piernas largas y estilizadas. Vestía ropas un tanto extrañas para un médico, con redecillas y prendas negras por doquier. Sin embargo, se notaba que sabía lo que hacía. Junto a él, una chica bastante atractiva le iba pasando todas las herramientas que necesitaba. Al cabo de un rato observándola, resultaba evidente que era un zombie.

-¡Cindry! –bramó el médico-. ¡Necesito más tejido muscular para los brazos!

-Sí –respondió la chica con sumisión.

Hecha a partir del cadáver de su amor platónico, Cindry era la asistente más eficaz que el doctor Hogabck podía desear. Fue precisamente ella la razón por la que se unió a Moria y a los suyos en ese descabellado proyecto de la "Armada de Zombies". Más tarde descubrió los placeres de crear vida a partir de retazos sueltos de cadáveres... Se sentía Dios, y todo gracias a ese gigantón de Moria. Cierto era que todo aquello lo había llevado a una vida de aislamiento en el interior de ese "Thriller Bark", pero era un precio pequeño si podía estar jugando con la naturaleza a su antojo en compañía del cadáver reanimado de Cindry.

"Qué más da que sea un zombie", solía pensar, "Tampoco hay tanta diferencia entre ella y la de verdad".

El viejo doctor rió sonoramente mientras ultimaba los pocos detalles que quedaban para que su nueva creación estuviera acabada. Sólo quedaba la chispa de vida...


	3. El Rey de las Profundidades

**Capítulo III: El Rey de las Profundidades**

_La sangre teñía de rojo la cubierta del barco. La batalla aun no había terminado, pero hacía tiempo que la habían perdido._

_-C-capitán... –intentó articular un chico de pelo negro y facciones serias-. No tenemos nada que hacer... ¡Ni siquiera huir es una opción!_

_Estaba malherido y temblaba de pies a cabeza como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Diablo. Junto a él había un joven alto y vestido de negro. Su piel era excepcionalmente pálida y su pelo de un rojo oscuro. Miró hacia su camarada con ojos cansados y anormalmente ojerosos, con una expresión totalmente opuesta a una sonrisa._

_-¿Cómo están los demás? –preguntó._

_-C-creo que han... m-muerto... –consiguió acabar el chico._

_-Hijos de... –murmuró el pelirrojo-. ¡Van a pagar por esto!_

_El joven se levantó de súbito, dispuesto a salir de su escondite._

_-¡No, capitán! –le dijo el otro-. ¡Aquí estamos a salvo! Los demás no pudieron esconderse cuando la cosa empezó a ponerse fea... ¡Sea prudente! A veces lo mejor es resistir de esta forma..._

_El capitán miró hacia su subordinado. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación. ¿En qué lío se habían metido esta vez? Era algo serio, aun no se creía que incluso hubieran muerto algunos de los suyos. Por un lado clamaba venganza, y por otro... estaba asustado. Fue a responder cuando los sobresaltó un sonoro temblor que arrancó la pared de madera que los protegía._

_-¡Nos han descubierto! –gritó el chico moreno-. ¡Nos han de...!_

_Jamás pudo acabar la frase porque una enorme viga de madera se hundió sobre él. A su lado, el capitán miraba asustado cómo el alma de su amigo era segada. Gritó su nombre y trató de levantar los escombros. Pero ya era tarde, había muerto._

_A sus espaldas, alguien reía con malicia. Era el culpable de todo, que ahora se regodeaba mofándose de lo que veía. El pelirrojo no pudo contenerse, la ira se apoderó de su cuerpo. Se irguió con sus más de dos metros de altura y se abalanzó sobre su enemigo._

_Lo siguiente que notó fue como alguien le asestaba un corte perfectamente vertical. Todo se volvió negro._

-------------

Gecko Moria se despertó a regañadientes ante el sonido de un enorme despertador que había puesto en hora aquel mismo día. Le encantaba dormir, de hecho, pasaba la mayor parte del día durmiendo. Quizá porque prefería perder el tiempo en sueños que despierto, o porque nunca tenía ganas de hacer cosas. Desde "aquello", se había vuelto un vago. Jamás se recuperó del disgusto de perderlo todo en apenas unas horas. Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido no haber confiado tanto en sus capacidades, eso le hubiera ahorrado muchas penas. Pero ahora, con su Thriller Bark, estaba consiguiendo redimirse de todo ello. Pronto cumpliría al fin su sueño, aquel sueño que dejó aparcado el día que lo derrotaron de aquella forma tan humillante.

Se desperezó y sonrió con la misma sonrisa diabólica de siempre. A pesas de no tener nunca ganas de hacer cosas, aquel día sí que tenía algo que hacer. Precisamente por eso había puesto el despertador a una hora tan temprana, anulando su tradicional siesta de cuatro días. Tras la conversación que tuvo con Hogback el día anterior, se fue a su enorme habitación para matar el tiempo a base de ronquidos. Una vez despierto, no le quedaba otra que acabar lo empezado.

Miró por la ventana para comprobar que era noche cerrada. La niebla del Triángulo Florian resultaba un perfecto ocultamiento para "cazar" barcos. Precisamente en el último barco que había cazado, dio justo con lo que necesitaba. Con un maquiavélico gesto de alegría, se carcajeó con todas sus fuerzas.

-------------

Perona avanzó con pasos ligeros por los grandes pasillos del castillo principal de Thriller Bark. No se oía ni un alma.

"Qué raro", pensó, "Los zombies suelen estar todo el día armando escándalo...".

Absalom le había dicho que acudiera al salón comedor del doctor Hogback esa noche para tratar un tema importante. Lo había dicho sin demasiada emoción, así que Perona sospechó que debía de haber alguien más detrás del asunto... Cuando abrió la puerta del comedor, lo encontró mucho más oscuro de lo habitual. Enseguida, las luces se encendieron.

-¡SORPRESA! –gritaron cientos de zombies al unísono mientras tiraban confeti y serpentinas.

Terriblemente apretadas a pesar del tamaño de la sala, un sinfín de criaturas extrañas reían y la felicitaban efusivamente. La Princesa Fantasmal, tan vanidosa como ella sola, se sentía abrumada por las atenciones que recibía de las criaturas de Thriller Bark. Miró hacia todas las direcciones y casi se sonrojó al ver la enorme tarta rosada que había sobre la mesa central.

-¡Feliz Cuarto Cumpleaños en Thriller Bark! –gritó el profesor Hogback, siempre acompañado de su fiel Cindry.

Junto a él estaban Moria, riendo a carcajadas, y Absalom, deseoso de unirse a la juerga de los zombies aunque aparentando seriedad.

-¿Recuerdas qué quedamos en que tu cumpleaños sería el aniversario del día que te reclutamos? –preguntó el sonriente gigante pelirrojo-. ¡Pues hemos decidido aprovechar y hacer una fiesta!

-¿Pero qué tienen los cuatro años de especial? –preguntó Perona con curiosidad.

-¡Qué coinciden con el nacimiento del quingentésimo zombie de Thriller Bark! –anunció el doctor Hogback con orgullo.

-¿El quingentésimo?

En el acto, los zombies callaron y contemplaron expectante como su amo, el Rey de las Profundidades, sacaba dos enormes cajas de debajo de la mesa. Dentro de una, había un hombre de aspecto miserable, amordazado y atado que miraba su alrededor con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Absalom orientó entonces un foco hacia el individuo y su sombra quedó proyectada sobre la pared. Con sumo cuidado, Gecko Moria sacó unas enormes tijeras de su bolsillo y las utilizó para cortar la sombra del hombre, ahora despegada de la pared gracias a los poderes de su Fruta Umbría. Al momento, el hombre cayó desmayado y unos cuantos zombies se lo llevaron en brazos para echarlo de la isla.

-Este hombre trabajaba de mayordomo en el barco de lujo que secuestramos el otro día-explicó Absalom-. Y como ya dije, no había ni una sola tía buena a bordo...

El hombre-león tomó la caja que aun no había sido abierta y se la tendió a la chica del pelo rosa.

-¡Eso es de mi parte, Absalom! –rió el doctor-. ¡No lo olvides!

-Sí, como sea –dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Perona tomó la enorme caja rosada y la desenvolvió con nerviosismo. No podía creerse lo que había dentro... ¡Era Kumacy! Pero estaba muy cambiado; mucho más grande y lleno de remiendos de lo normal... Incluso parecía más vivo.

-¿Q-que le ha pasado? –preguntó extrañada.

En ese momento, el gigantesco amo del barco se acercó a la chica con la sombra que llevaba en las manos.

-Esto es de mi parte –dijo mientras introducía la sombra dentro del peluche modificado.

Enseguida, Kumacy empezó a retorcerse hasta conseguir levantarse ante la sorpresa de Perona.

-¡Kumacy! –lo llamó casi con lágrimas de alegría-. ¡Estás vivo!

Moria y Hogback rieron a la vez mientras contemplaban como la chica obligaba al oso a llevarla a cuestas.

-Zombie, te ordeno que obedezcas a esa chica sin rechistar ¿entendido? –ordenó Gecko Moria.

La criatura, confusa y asustada, no vio más remedio que hacer lo que se le pedía y dejar que la chica se sentara sobre él.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos! –dijo sonriente-. ¡Es el mejor regalo que podía pedir por mi cumpleaños.

-¡Y aun queda algo! –rió Hogback señalando a Abasalom.

El hombre del turbante, le entregó a regañadientes una cajita envuelta sin mucho esmero. La pelirrosa la agarró con emoción y se escandalizó al ver lo que había dentro.

-¿Qué clase de regalo es este, so pervertido? –preguntó mirando al hombre-león.

-Sólo es lencería sexy, para que la uses cuando tengas un par de años más –dijo-. La tenía guardada para dársela a mi futura esposa, pero de aquí a que la encuentre...

-------------

La fiesta transcurrió sin más incidentes a parte del paraguazo que recibió Absalom y del batacazo que se pegó Kumacy al obligarle Perona a hacer malabares para divertirla. Los zombies y Absalom rieron, bailaron y cantaron al son de una música llena de sonidos extraños; el doctor reía junto a su querida Cindry; y Gecko Moria se hinchó a base de tarta de fresa.

Perona, sentada junto a un casi inconsciente Kumacy miró hacia los monstruos de Thriller Bark. Después de vivir en un sitio así, ni por asomo se le ocurriría volver a pensar en sí misma como una monstruosidad. Moria tenía mucha razón cuando le dijo eso de que todo el mundo era un poco "monstruoso". Y ella al fin había encontrado un lugar lleno de monstruos con los que vivir; una familia con gente como ella; y todo un séquito a su servicio.

Había tenido mucha suerte. Recordó sus días en el orfanato y cómo había deseado, justo la noche en la que ocurrió todo, que alguien viniera a rescatarla. Una especie de príncipe de cuento de hadas que la llevara consigo a un bonito castillo soleado lleno de maravillas. La chica rió divertida. Nada se había cumplido exactamente como había deseado, pero no importaba. Lo más parecido a un príncipe que había tenido en su vida era un tipo enrome, gordo y feo que se pasaba el día con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y haciendo el vago. En cuanto al castillo... Sí había uno, pero no era de cuento de hadas precisamente. Tampoco encajaban en su fantasía infantil el salido del hombre-león invisible o el profesor chiflado que jugaba a ser Dios... ¡Y mucho menos las hordas de cadáveres reanimados!

Pero daba igual, ella no lo hubiera cambiado por nada. Sonrió mientras miraba cómo un ebrio Absalom confundía a Hogback con una mujer e intentaba pedirle en matrimonio ante las carcajadas burlonas de Moria.

Ese hombre era su príncipe, Thriller Bark su castillo... y ella la "Princesa Fantasmal".


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo: Canturreo nocturno**

Perona despertó en mitad de la noche sin saber muy bien por qué. Fue un sueño... Había transcurrido un año desde aquella estupenda noche en la que las criaturas de Thriller Bark festejaron en su honor, pero aun seguía rememorándolo con ilusión. A pesar de su carácter caprichoso y egoísta, el gesto le había llegado al corazón. Esa noche, sin saber muy bien por qué, se sentía especialmente feliz de poder recordar con tanto detalle aquel momento de su vida.

En ese instante, reparó en el escándalo que se oía fuera. Los zombies gritaban y correteaban por doquier, seguramente en alguna de sus juergas nocturnas.

"Qué plastas son a veces...", pensó la chica, medio dormida. Sin demasiado interés por lo que ocurría, se hundió en las sábanas de su enorme cama dispuesta a volver a pillar el sueño. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación con un gran escándalo.

-¡Señorita Perona! –gritó Kumacy-. ¡Es terrible, señorita Perona!

La chica se incorporó y contempló al oso con gesto enfadado.

-¡Hay un intruso! –continuó-. ¡Es un esque...!

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no habrás la boca, Kumacy! Ya sabes que no soporto lo poco adorable que es tu voz...

-¡Pero ha descubierto cómo purificar a los zom...!

-¡Silencio! Deja de molestar por tonterías –la chica volvió a acurrucarse entre sus sábanas rosadas-. No me molestes. ¡Vete y déjame dormir!

-S-sí... señorita...

El oso se marchó temblando como un flan, dejando la habitación de nuevo en calma. Aunque a veces tuviera que soportar cosas así, Perona siguió pensando en lo afortunada que era mientras caía en un profundo sueño. Pasaría muchos más años en Thriller Bark, de eso estaba segura. Nada tenía que temer siempre que estuviera bajo la protección de aquel hombre que gobernaba el barco con poder absoluto. Reconfortada ante esa idea, cayó dormida como un tronco.

-------------

Mientras la chica del pelo rosa dormía confiada, las criaturas de Thriller Bark gritaban atemorizadas en la que fue la que fue la noche más horrible de sus "no-vidas". Alguien había encontrado el modo de arrancarles sus sombras y ahora recorría toda la isla purificando cadáveres en busca del que contenía la suya propia. Pocos olvidarían lo ocurrido en aquella ocasión, la noche en la que los monstruos gritaron de puro terror. El preludio de lo que vendría cinco años después.

"¡¡Yohohohoho!!", resonó en todo el barco.

* * *

Aquí acaba... ¡Supongo que está muy claro lo que viene a continuación! XD

Ojalá que os guste :)


End file.
